1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic bearing assemblies. More specifically, it relates to a magnetic bearing assembly wherein a plurality of magnets are set in circular rings such that each side of the ring, either axially or radially has all one pole, either north or south. Thus these rings may be assembled with opposing poles pushing at one another and set in housings such that the opposing forces are set at right angles to suspend a desired object in a substantially frictionless manner. The present invention relates to environments where low friction applications would be useful, such as in a light fishing reel, or the novel arrangement described herein could be used in a decorative or promotional toy that could be set spinning for long periods of time. Alternatively, with modifications, the present invention could serve as a freewheel storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of lubrication and wear in bearings and axles is as old as the utilization of these devices. Various schemes have been devised to eliminate or reduce either or both of the problems with varying degrees of success. The present invention seeks to address these issues by providing a bearing and housing structure that uses the opposing force generated by like magnetic polarities. In the illustrated embodiments, magnets are set in circular arrangements with like polarities aligned either axially or radially. In the case of axial alignment, for instance, like poles would face each other and thus hold the two disks in a spaced apart relationship, one above or below the other. Likewise, two opposing outer and inner faces of radially disposed annular disks would share like polarities to maintain the inner disk in a fixed, spaced apart relationship from the outer disk. Thus, with sets of disks disposed in a housing, an inner portion of the housing could be suspended within an outer housing and would be freely rotatable within it. The resulting device would be substantially free of friction and would require no lubrication.
A number of relevant patents were found in a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and they are discussed hereinafter:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,615 issued on Aug. 27, 1991 to Shintaro Oshima discloses a non-contact bearing that uses magnetism. Axially magnetized cylindrical members, slightly different in radius and length, are disposed with opposite polarities relative to one another. Either of the members can act as the shaft in the apparatus. This is clearly dissimilar from the present invention in that the opposite polarities are proximate each other instead of the like polarities used in the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,976 issued on Apr. 1, 1997 to Johan K. Fremery et al. discloses an auxiliary bearing system. Though this invention discusses the contactless motion between the stator and the rotor induced by a magnetic field, there is no teaching of the present invention's axial and radial mutually repelling magnetic fields that serve to hold the inner portion of the device in a freely rotatable state.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,784 issued on Jun. 3, 1997 to Joseph B. Seale there is disclosed a bearingless levitating rotor. As in the above patent, there is no teaching of the axial and radially disposed like polarities set to suspend two portions of a housing one within the other.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,610,463 and 5,619,083 both issued to John C. Dunfield et al. on Mar. 11 and Apr. 8, respectively, 1997 disclose magnetic bearings for spindle motors. These are unlike the present invention in that they do not disclose utilizing the repulsion of like polarities to suspend a portion of the bearing housing within another portion of the housing.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.